


Muse（下）（）灿白兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴/ChanLay 灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *设定为 牛郎灿→男妓兴←性冷淡作家白*R18，未满十八岁自觉上（不是）下车





	Muse（下）（）灿白兴）

【仿佛古老的拍卖场里，那幅万人争抢的油画。  
画中人踩着潮气落在眼里，叫人看他赤裸的双足，要拿锁链囚住才好——  
别走。别离开我。】  
距离伊甸园中的故事落幕，已有三四天了。  
边伯贤的房门终于打开，老旧的轴发出尖利的响声。  
要是此刻有人从他门前经过，一定会被吓一跳。平日里的作家虽不说多在意外表，但起码也整整齐齐，叫人看得出他那几分帅气。  
但此刻他头发乱蓬蓬的，眼中布满血丝，唇上是干裂的纹路，下巴冒出一片青色胡茬，衣服上染着泡面的油渍——  
谁能知道他内心有如被掏空了一样，有迷茫无措，又抑制不住狂喜。  
门前的水管在漏水，地上的小水坑里放着两个快递盒，带着那快递员敲门无人应时骂骂咧咧留下的脚印。  
总之这几天他几乎是完全扑在电脑前面，只把脑子里的一切转化成语言，尽极华美、淫荡而靡乱。  
当他敲下最后一个句点，如释重负，才觉得手指像要断掉，脖子完全僵住，眼前陷入一片模糊。  
他站起来时仿佛是把自己全身的骨头敲碎了再一点点粘合起来，关节间发出油枯的转轴那样可怕的声响，叫人心慌得以为他下一秒就将散成一堆骨肉。  
快递盒被他从水里捞出来扔进房里，自己去就着白日的冷水冲澡。镜面上连层雾也没有，他就直勾勾地盯着自己的脸。镜中那人病态而苍白，纵然刚刚打理过也掩不住倦容——  
真像是生还的逝者，拿回了他原本缺失的那一部分。  
快递盒里应该是上次买的日用品，边伯贤懒得去管，重新窝回一团乱的被子里倒头就睡。脑中火热交缠着，淋漓哭泣着的人影逐渐淡去，他只来得及听清，有人叫着Muse的名字，极轻曼，求而不得，欲念横生——  
“艺兴。”

稿子被他交给了自己用笔名写作的那个杂志社，当然不会同意他发表——但他也清楚，这个机会绝不会被放过。  
个果然有编辑委婉地告诉他，愿意接受代理，先从网络下手，再印为成书发售。  
他们所在的城市，私营并不受管控，杂志迫于明面不好接手，总还有暗的渠道接下这笔买卖。  
他没有理由不答应，于是回了电话，随意翻看着网络发行的策划，漫不经心地拆着快递。  
他拆出来一个小盒子，里面放着他曾借以窥伺伊甸园的小家伙们。  
“......或许你还愿意继续写作吗？在网上的热度似乎很好，我们打算给你配个单租间和小助理.....你在听吗？Baek？”  
“......好。”他回过神来答，“麻烦了。”  
本来房里东西就不多，他收拾不了多久。提供的单租间里收纳了他带来的所有东西，也一样空荡。他依然喜欢拉上窗帘，对着惨白的墙写作。  
写作，删除。写作，再删除。  
他仿佛失去了什么。明明销售额比预期好很多，“Baek”这个名字和它神秘靡艳的书也一举成名，连款项都已经汇给了他。

可是——潮湿的空气，阴暗的苔藓，墙根下的野猫，楼梯间情迷意乱的红群女人。  
曾牢牢占据心脏，在卑下尘埃里绽放、让他得以膜拜与亵渎的神明。  
糟糕的失去感使他无比烦躁，直到他接起小助理的电话。  
“Baek先生？”那头的小助理怯怯的，丝毫没有意识到他已让边伯贤瞬间失了方寸，“我是您的助理，在这之前没什么经验......哦对了，您可以叫我——”  
“艺兴。”边伯贤后知后觉捂住自己的嘴，沙哑地辩解，“......编辑跟我说过了。”  
“是吗？”小助理咯咯地笑，清泉一样，把边伯贤溺死在他柔软的声音里，“我姓张，张艺兴。”  
边伯贤颤抖着手指听他说，屏幕上的光标也跟着不安。他喉口滚烫、干涩、刺痛，烧着一簇暗火，藏着一坛烈酒。  
小助理的声音听起来羞涩而叫人遐想。“那个...编辑希望我能住的离您近一点，但暂时没有合适的房源。我想...和您一起住几天......”边伯贤不搭话，他又急忙追加，“啊！我会尽快搬走的......”  
“不用。”作家急促地喘息着，打断他的话，神志恍惚地轻声接话，“你把我也带走吧。”  
“什么？”张艺兴问，“我没有听清。”  
作家这才想起要收敛，匆匆答了几句，报上地址便挂了电话。  
张艺兴的声音——他绝不会认错的，那是他的Muse，他的艺术，他的刻骨铭心终生难忘。  
只对他讲话，只对他流出袒身献祭的少年一般的羞涩慌张。  
Muse流落人间，初涉世事的模样，只属于他。  
独属于边伯贤。

【他入住了另一个人的生活，似乎完全和从前断了联系。  
但他知道不是的。  
他依旧渴望着枕侧卧人的欢愉，依旧无人厚爱、流离失所。】  
两天后，张艺兴带着他并不大的行李箱，彻底进入了边伯贤的生活。  
助理的工作是汇报进程、催稿，以及简单的照料，只是在边伯贤眼里，又多了一项——他的灵感来源。  
作家恳请他的Muse留下来——  
“艺兴哥不嫌弃的话就先留下来住吧。”他轻轻说，额头上还挂着因疼痛而洇湿刘海的冷汗，“把电脑桌移出来可以再放一张床，省得你再出去租，还要两头跑。”  
张艺兴在厨房给他煮粥暖胃。  
他怎么有理由拒绝呢？  
他并没有看过作家写的书，相处这一段时间也把他当成一个不善打理的弟弟，一身的坏毛病。  
爱宅在家里不出门，常常因为胃病折腾上半天，又耽搁了手上的稿子。  
只是有时候也可爱的紧，看着看着自己会笑起来，小狗似的下垂眼，四方嘴小虎牙，一把芙蓉勾般的烟嗓，叫人名字时真切地勾走三魂七魄。  
一切像是被精心设计好了的，没有推脱的余地。  
他们像一对搞暧昧的小情侣一样住在一起。早晨醒来时对面的人也睡眼惺忪，转过脸埋进枕头里像是撒娇。偶尔莽撞地踏入已有他人的洗漱间，红着脸退出来，又在门口忍不住轻笑。  
边伯贤写稿速度很快，往往距离月底的截稿日期还有一个多礼拜，张艺兴就能收到来自编辑的修改意见。  
他们有时在饭桌上讨论这个问题，边伯贤笑着回答他：“那是因为有哥在，很多事情我不用操心了，灵感来了写得自然快。”他不太能吃辣，筷子却一次又一次执着地伸向那盘辣椒炒肉，“哥也不怕有一天我再也离不开你，成了个废人啊。”  
“说什么呢你。”张艺兴总是被逗笑，倒了杯水给他，又揉揉他的脑袋。  
边伯贤不讲话了，只埋头吃饭，但是心思却早就飘走了。  
多渴望唇齿间流淌的不是杯中的冷水，而是从他双眸之中偷取的眼泪。  
再苦涩也令我能甘之如饴下咽的。  
刚才张艺兴的手指尖拂动了他后颈处长长了的头发，发梢处细细密密的痒。偏生他的手还不安分地落到了不见光的敏感后颈处——  
一下触碰，怎么带起了一阵又一阵的颤栗。  
皮肤下流动的某些东西，在叫嚣着。  
让他属于我。撕碎也好，吞吃也好，甚至不顾意愿的侵占。  
想要他只属于我。

边伯贤也出过几次门。  
开着车，到曾经遇到过灿烈的街道上。  
却再也没有一辆红色的跑车，副驾驶上坐着棉花糖发色的大男孩。  
后来看到色情杂志上那个染回了红发热烈张扬的男人，他坐在那里，摄影机前，斜瞟过来不含怜悯与温情的，兽性残忍的眼神。  
他买下了那本杂志。  
封面上的那张照片——灿烈被拷在椅子上，仰着头，喉结上一枚亮眼的吻痕，口中咬着一个女人手腕上突出的骨头，鲜血顺着唇角蜿蜒而下。  
啊，朴灿烈。  
他笑。  
这本杂志不知道被他放进了哪一个角落，在某一次清理之后再也不知所踪。  
“艺兴，哥。”他叫，“旧的报纸杂志什么的——”  
“都扔掉了。”Muse回答，汗湿了刘海就耙一下头发全部撸到脑后，又露出了其实很锋利的眉眼，恍惚间回到了初见面的那一天。  
“全部，都扔掉了。”

【他大概不知道，自己是某一个人生存的唯一寄托，是毒药。  
没了他，于天地之间袒露欲望的伊甸园就要崩塌了。】  
比起一到月末就哭天抢地向编辑拖时间的同事们，张艺兴觉得边伯贤真是让人省心，自己乖乖地交了稿，月末的时候还说辛苦哥啦我们出去玩吧。  
张艺兴抵不过他撒娇——一直抵不过的，弟弟们一旦放软了声线求自己，张艺兴就知道自己什么都愿意去做——答应陪他看电影，跟他去游乐园。  
边伯贤开心地笑起来，像只八爪鱼缠到他身上，把头搁在他肩窝里蹭，不知有意无意吹了口气。双唇吻过细巧的耳珠，惹得张艺兴耳根发红，想推开人却又觉得双手都在发软。  
“伯贤！”他轻声呵斥，别扭地换了个姿势，强行把边伯贤从身上推下去，“......别闹了。”  
边伯贤看着他落荒而逃的背影，愉悦地吹了声口哨。  
你看，他还是那么敏感，一点也没有变——是只要被人稍稍玩弄一下就会起反应的Muse。  
卫生间的门上了锁，边伯贤站在外面，一点声音也没有，只是把手机开屏、解锁，来来回回。  
上面显示的信息是编辑刻意的夸赞，对他这个月交出的作品赞不绝口。“非常希望，”——都是客套话——“你能让这个故事有一个众望所归的结局。”  
可他人看不出来，边伯贤自己最清楚不过——他的故事没有结局。  
是的，没有结局。  
张艺兴的到来完全打破了作家原本描绘的蓝图，这个风流多情的漂亮人物——折断了他风尘里铸就的翅膀，赤裸裸、满身伤地来到边伯贤面前。  
他看不到未来，无论是张艺兴的，还是自己的。  
只有一点——  
他知道，总有一天。  
他会忍不住亲手去摧毁自己的Muse。

月末排片不太多，边伯贤又选了一部阴沉的文艺片，好在张艺兴对什么外国大片不感兴趣，也就顺理成章走进了放映厅。  
灯光熄灭，他们坐在后排的位置。  
灰色的天，灰色的雨，灰色的少年的影子。  
一开头就瘆人得很，张艺兴不禁搓了搓手臂，转头看边伯贤。  
他看的很认真，阴沉的光打亮他的侧脸，忽明忽暗。  
张艺兴才发觉，平时觉得他爱笑，不笑的时候看着其实长得很冷——睫毛细细密密遮住了眼睛里的情绪，鼻梁到鼻尖的弧度温和但不好亲近，还有一颗小小的美人痣，双唇薄薄的，珊瑚色，十分寡情的样子，唇角更是一丝弧度也没有。  
不近人情。  
他想到这个词，但并不是它原本的意思。  
怎么说呢？他从电影情节上开了小差。这个“不近人情”，应该是......  
“哥？”他忽然转头，把张艺兴吓了一跳，一下子把目光转回屏幕上，看到的却是少年的衣衫破烂，从楼顶坠落的模样。  
他心跳猛地一紧，条件反射拉住了边伯贤的手。  
看他微微张开了唇有些吃惊望着自己的模样，张艺兴觉得脸上都要烧起来了，好好看个电影，气氛被自己搞得那么奇怪。  
“....额，那个......”他小声笑了笑，压低了气音送到边伯贤耳边，“前面...讲了什么啊？”  
边伯贤其实对他黏在自己脸上的视线一清二楚，此刻也不去拆穿，只扬起唇角，告诉张艺兴：“没什么啊，是主角对自己视为兄弟的人，起了不一样的心思，主动离开了他，被人堵在天台上逼问，结果那人情绪激动，把人失手推落了。”  
像是兜头一盆冷水，张艺兴感觉瞬间清醒了。  
再看电影屏幕，是两人的过去，留了心思再看，眼神里多多少少有些心猿意马——这电影题材打了擦边球，小制作，演员水平却不差，男孩子一双桃花眼看得张艺兴面色发白。  
电影的基调阴沉得到了有些恐怖的程度。  
边伯贤出声询问他的时候，他勉强开口回答：“没事，只是没想到......伯贤、伯贤明明好像不开灯的房间都会有点压抑，却喜欢这种电影......?”  
他刚才无意识拉住边伯贤的手，那人手心里带着冰饮料的水珠，他才恍然惊觉自己手上泛着热潮。  
不知是不是错觉，边伯贤似乎无意间看了他一眼，指尖色情地挠过他掌心。  
张艺兴印象里，伯贤晚上睡觉的时候要留盏灯，在两张床中间，橙黄色灯光照得他眯起眼，手背揉眼睛的样子像只温顺的小猫。  
任何压抑的、黑暗的环境似乎都能让弟弟心跳加速。在游乐园的鬼屋里，他紧紧拉着张艺兴的手，一丝一毫也不肯松，一步一步跟在后面，呼吸近得仿佛落在张艺兴耳畔，脚步声很轻，让人听见他的心跳——  
一下一下，急促的。  
“是吗？”边伯贤的轻笑又把张艺兴强行拉回现实，他空着的手点了点唇角，收起了揣摩电影时若有所思的表情，“我其实一直挺喜欢的，只是这次，恰好......特别有感觉。”  
......打破了。  
电影里上演着两具躯体交缠的画面。  
打破了——“不近人情”。  
欲情的情。

晚上在电影院旁的西餐厅吃饭，张艺兴依旧心神不宁。  
餐刀划过盘子，切割在肉上的声响，渗出的一点血丝。  
他偷偷窥视边伯贤。  
那种好像在将枕席爱人拆吞入腹的感觉。  
他才想起，自己并不了解这位作家。  
“他们都说，伯贤，是写了一本书，突然间就出名的......?”  
“是一本什么样的书呢？”  
金属刀叉轻轻碰撞，边伯贤放下了手里的餐具，一双逆着光的眼睛直视着张艺兴。  
他似笑非笑，不近人情。  
“哥想知道吗？”  
“是一个......流离失所的故事。”  
一个没有结局的，流离失所的故事。  
关于黑发的Muse，哭泣着亲吻他的棉花糖男孩灿烈。  
关于他们那个狂欢的夜晚，关于情欲的洪流，关于脱去了伪装的赤裸的野兽。  
还有建造了伊甸园的那一个人。

【要结束了吗？  
台下的人看着台上的剧目。  
孩子疑惑地揪着大人的衣角。  
“可是，他还没有找到自己的归宿呀？”】  
边伯贤开始整夜整夜地写作，可是他的文档还是一片空白。  
故事依旧没有结尾。  
张艺兴有好几次半夜醒转，床头的灯没有开过，客厅里电脑屏惨白的灯光也没有暗过。  
边伯贤有时会在电脑前趴着睡过去，眉头紧锁着，似乎双唇都被咬出血迹。  
他悄悄给陷入迷茫的作家盖上一件外套，回到房间以后接起编辑的电话，声音压得极轻，恳求他 再放宽两天，不要给边伯贤打电话。  
看着边伯贤整个人迅速消沉下去，没有生气的模样，有时暴躁而神经质，看到了张艺兴却又转为无声的哭泣。  
“缺了...什么啊......”他在梦里也迷惑不解地呢喃，“你要...怎么办啊......哥?”  
你要怎么办啊，哥？  
Muse的结局，他的归宿，究竟是哪里呢？  
他梦见那部灰色的电影，那双桃花瓣样的眼眸里倒映着少年跌落时狂舞的衣角。  
那部电影的结局，再也不复纯真的少年流连风月场，俘获人心，直到再也没有力气孟浪。  
人啊。  
怎么能回到从前呢？  
身上根深蒂固的东西是改变不了的。

他惊醒，手边放着早饭和温热的牛奶，张艺兴出门去编辑社了。  
他忽然笑了。  
坠落的少年。  
从良的Muse。  
一切都不可能存在。  
只有充满着欲望的，千人膜拜万人叫嚣的，爱火炽烈滚烫把人灼烧殆尽的——  
那才是他的归宿。

【他的归宿。】  
张艺兴回来时，边伯贤已经对着电脑打了一天字了。  
他有些犹豫，看到边伯贤与前些日子截然不同的状态，想说什么却没开口。  
他陪他坐在电脑桌前，直到深夜，直到自己困倦地睡过去，小半张脸埋在臂弯里，过一会儿又侧过头，双唇随着呼吸无意识地张开了。  
边伯贤看着他，怕他一下子睁开眼，下意识地还当自己卧在谁的床榻上，拿他无往不利的双眸与酒窝儿杀人买醉。

他苍白微凉的指尖小心翼翼地落在张艺兴微微张开的唇上，描摹细小的唇纹和丰满诱人的唇肉。  
想要吻他，咬他，把他所有的抗拒和哭泣揉作一团吞下肚去。  
那人还陷于长梦，无意识地探出舌尖轻轻舔舐，温热的湿润触感像细细密密的电流攀附上边伯贤的神经。  
这就是，他久违的欲望——在血与肉的躯体上挖出一个空洞来养育它脆弱的种子，渐渐蔓延覆盖侵占整个身体，从被它掌控的双眼里开出最妖冶的花，结出却是最毒的果实。  
他也是这样。  
他的所有生命力仿佛被张艺兴这样浅显并无意的挑逗吞噬殆尽，支撑他存活的，是作为交换从指尖源源不断涌入的灵感。这一切使他的太阳穴处暴起青色血管，伴随有头痛欲裂的满足感。  
张艺兴，填满了他，作了为他生命里填充进了情欲的那个恶人。  
他的手指又有了自主的生命，飞快地运动起来。  
他在近乎窒息的昏沉中完成了这部作品，惨白的屏幕使他双眼布满血丝，搭在桌面上的手指仍因为高强度的敲击键盘而抽筋。  
他的胸膛里有什么东西在跳动，在剧烈地共鸣。饱胀感迫使他多情的内心不自禁地想象自己下一秒就会因为变质的欲望而爆炸。自胸口开始，让别人发现他本应该盛有心脏的胸腔里空空如也，被贪婪的欲望啃噬得一干二净了。可是仍然血肉飞溅，占有那个男人——他小说的男主角——呼吸过的一片空气。  
那么神经质地，他的肩膀开始颤抖。  
他流泪了。  
并不是任何别的。  
他单纯地窥视，臆想，自我高潮。  
他想到自己曾经在描写了身边这个男人高潮时那样诱人姿态的文档里绝望地打下一串一串的我爱你，而后大笑着一个字一个字删去它们。最终什么都没能抹去他冷淡了多年而对一个人沉重迸发的欲望。  
他输了。  
他成功了。  
他被彻底俘虏了。

“我爱你……”  
“我爱你啊张艺兴......”  
“我终于再一次地占有你了。”


End file.
